mickey_mouse_clubhouse_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mickey's Message from Mars/Transcripts
Transcripts Hey, everybody, it's me, Mickey Mouse. Say, you want to come inside my clubhouse? Well, all right. Let's go. Aw, I almost forgot. To make the clubhouse appear, we get to say the magic words. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse. Say it with me. Meeska, mooska, Mickey Mouse. They Might Be Giants: Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Theme ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ That's me. ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ man Roll call. - Donald? - Present. - Daisy? - Here. - Goofy? - Here. - Pluto? - barks - Minnie? - Here. - Mickey? - Right here. ♪ It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse ♪ ♪ Come inside It's fun inside ♪ ♪ M-I-C-K-E-Y M-O-U-S-E ♪ Mickey It's the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. "Mickey's Message From Mars." Mickey Hiya, everybody! I was hoping to see you today. barking Thanks for reminding me, Pluto! Today we're going up to the clubhouse telescope. Professor Von Drake is going to show us some stars in outer space. Want to come? Great! To the cup car! Hiya, Professor. Oh, Mickey. Hello. Seen any stars yet? I have seen something, all right, but not stars. I have just discovered something... ...mysterious! Mysterious? What I saw, you see, is flashing lights coming from the planet Mars. Look for yourself, would you? Let's all take a look! Drake You see that? Blue, blue, yellow, green. Blue, blue, yellow, green. The lights are flashing in a pattern. A repeating pattern of flashing lights can mean only one thing. It's a message, is what. Mickey Let's get a closer look. Huh? The message sender is someone who looks like me. Drake It's a Martian Mickey! Ooh! A Martian me? Gosh, what do you think he's trying to tell us with those flashing colored lights? I don't know. But I do know a real smarty pants who can figure out what that message from Mars means. Oh, Mousekedoer! We need a favor. We saw lights flashing a message from Mars. They flashed like blue, blue, yellow, green. Blue, blue, yellow, green. So what does it mean already? Aha! The Mousekedoer says that "blue, blue, yellow, green" means, "Please, please come help!" Gosh. That means Martian Mickey needs our help. Say, you want to go on an adventure to Mars with me and help Martian Mickey? Hot dog! We're going to need some Mouseketools. ♪ Mouseker-hey, Mouseker-hi, Mouseker-ho ♪ ♪ Mouseker-ready, Mouseker-set, Here we go ♪ ♪ You're a thinkin' and a solvin' work-it-througher ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you, Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Mouseker-me, Mouseker-you, Mousekedoer ♪ ♪ Oh, Toodles It's time to get to it ♪ ♪ Show us the Mouseketools to help us do it ♪ ♪ Meeska, mooska, Mousekedoer! ♪ ♪ Mouseketools, Mouseketools, Mouseketools ♪ ♪ Here are your Mouseketools ♪ Mickey Giant building blocks. Swell! A butterfly net. A carpet, great for walking on. And the mystery Mouseketool. That's a surprise tool that can help us later. ♪ Toodles has the tools The Mouseketools ♪ ♪ So when we need them Toodles will bring them ♪ ♪ He's here for meedles and youdles ♪ ♪ And all we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪ ♪ All we have to say is "Oh, Toodles!" ♪♪ Now that we have our Mouseketools, we're ready to go on our adventure to Mars. Then it's up, up and away. All the way on to outer space! Whoo-hoo! Space explorers, come in, please. Oh, lookie who's going to be the captain of this ship, me. Drake Roger that, Captain Goofy. Donald, Minnie and I will be watching here from Clubhouse Mission Control. It's time for the countdown. Donald, could you begin with the numbers, counting down from ten to one, please? OK, Professor! - ♪ Ten, nine, eight... ♪ - ♪ All systems looking great ♪ - ♪ ...seven, six, five... ♪ - I get to drive! ♪ Four, three, two Best of luck, space crew! ♪ ♪ One Have fun! ♪ And... blast off! ♪ We're on our way to Mars ♪ ♪ Out here among the stars ♪ ♪ Bon voyage, space crew ♪ ♪ Best of luck to all of you ♪ ♪ Sit back, we'll be there soon ♪ ♪ Watch out You'll hit the moon ♪ I meant that! Watch out! You'll hit the moon! Whoa! Gosh! Great steering, Goof. That's why I'm the captain. - barking - Uh-oh. Captain Goofy, looks like something else might be in our way. Ahoy there, rocket ship! Pete's my name and collecting space tolls is my game. If you want to get past me, you got to pay the price. Three beans for each space traveler. Gosh! Will you help us figure out how many beans we need to pay Pete? - Thanks. - Oh, goody-goody! Daisy So how many space travelers are on the rocket ship? There's Mickey, Pluto, Goofy and me. That makes one, two, three, four space travelers. And Pete wants three beans for each of us. Help me count how many beans we need for all of us, OK? One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, 11, 12. That's 12 beans we have to pay to get past Pete. chortles Sure is lucky. I always keep exactly 12 beans in my hat. Thanks for the beans, old bean. Oh, sputtering Sputniks! Where's gravity when you need it? Come on, let's help Pete with a Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! Mickey Hmm, we have giant building blocks, a butterfly net, a carpet and the mystery Mouseketool. Can any of these help Pete catch the floating beans? Goofy I know. The butterfly net. That's always good for catching stuff. Mickey We've got ears, say "cheers!" Gee, thanks. This ought to do her. There's one and a two, three, four... Good. ...five, six, seven... ...eight, nine, ten, 11 and 12. Ha ha! Whoa. Look, everybody. The flashing light message is coming from over there. Come on! Oh, boy! I've always heard Earthlings are friendly. And now I see they're handsome, too. My name's Martian Mickey. And I'm, uh, well... Earth Mickey. But everybody just calls me Mickey. And these are my pals Goofy, Daisy and Pluto. Nice to meet you, Goofy. - Hiya, Daisy. - Hi. And hello there, Pluto. chuckles What a good dog. You know, I have a dog, too. Pluto from Earth, meet Pluto from Pluto. barking Martian Mickey, we got your flashing light message. So, how can we help? Well, yesterday Pluto from Pluto and I buried a very special Martian treasure to keep it safe. But we forgot where we buried our treasure. And we can't start our Martian Moon Festival without it. Aw, don't worry, Martian Mickey. We'll help you find the treasure. You will? Oh, boy! But, well, all I can remember is that we buried the treasure in red sand. Well, uh, that's a start. Mm, not really. You see, all of Mars is covered in red sand. Well, let's go over everything you did before you buried the treasure. That will help us find it. OK, Martian Mickey, what's the first thing you did? Hmm. First, we went to the top of the highest hill to look around for a good place to bury the treasure. Then we'll go there, too. Let's get moving, boys. Gosh! This here hill's plenty high, all right. Whoa, whoa! chortles And steep, too. How are we going to get up it? Well, fly, of course. But we can't fly. We don't have rockets on our feet. Gosh, I thought everyone had rockets on their feet. Nope, but we have something of our own. Everybody say, "Oh, Toodles!" Oh, Toodles! Oh, Toodles? Mickey Hmm, we have giant building blocks and the carpet. Can either of these help us get to the top of the hill? Daisy I think the blocks would work if we stack them like stairs. Let's try it! Mickey We've got ears, say "cheers!" Going up. Good thing they're giant building blocks. Here we are. chuckles Some view, huh? Daisy It sure is. Now let's see, the first thing you did was look for a place to bury your Martian treasure. What did you do second? Hmm. - squealing - Oh, you're right, boy. We decided to take the treasure to one of the three Martian craters. Did you go to the crater in the front, the middle or the back? Front? Middle? Back? Well, I don't know what those words mean. Let's show Martian Mickey what front, middle and back mean. Is this crater in the front, middle or back? That's right. This one's in the front. Mickey Well, how about this crater? Is it in the front, middle or back? Right. This one's in the back. Daisy And which crater is this one? This one's in the middle. So, Martian Mickey, which crater did you go to? The one in the front, middle or back? The crater in the front. Goody. Then that's where we'll go next. Stop! This is the Sea of Sticky Sand. If you go any further you'll get stuck. Whoa! It really is icky-sticky. How are we going to get across a whole sea of sticky-ickiness? Why don't we call on your Toodles friend? How does it go again? Oh, yeah. Everybody say, "Toodles, oh!" Toodles... oh! Mickey We have the carpet and the mystery Mouseketool. Daisy Do you think the carpet can help us get across the sticky sand? Goofy Golly, we can cover the sticky sand with the carpet and walk right over it. Mickey We've got ears, say "cheers!" Yahoo! As long as we walk on the carpet we won't get stuck. barking We made it! Everybody into the crater. Let's find the Martian treasure. So, Martian Mickey, what did you do with your treasure once you got to the crater? We buried it inside the circle of stones. Gosh. Do you see any stones around here? Nope. I don't, either. But there was a circle of stones here earlier. I know there was. squealing Hmm. It's a Martian mystery. sneezes I think I know what happened to the circle of stones. The wind blew sand and covered them all up. If only there was some way to get rid of all this doggone sand. Well, there is a way! Everybody say "Oh, Toodles!" all Oh, Toodles! Mickey All we have left is the mystery Mouseketool. Everybody say, "Mystery Mouseketool!" all Mystery Mouseketool! Mickey What's today's mystery Mouseketool? Goofy It's a vacuum cleaner. That's exact-tackly what we need. Mickey We've picked all our Mouseketools. Say "super cheers!" There. All done. Wow, there's lots of stones. But which ones are in a circle? You got it! That's the circle. And that's where we buried the Martian treasure! and panting The Plutos found something. That's the Martian treasure! Oh, boy! We found it and without a minute to spare. It's time for the Martian Moon Festival. Let's open the treasure. - Mickey Yum! - Daisy Look, Mickey. Martian treasure is hot dogs. giggling Hmm, them's hot dogs, all right. Gosh. Well, uh, we have hot dogs on Earth, too. Hot dogs? That's a funny name. On Mars we call them yum blatz! Yum blatz? laughing And now for the best part of the Martian Moon Festival, the Yum Blatz Dance! - The Yum Blatz dance? - in tune ♪ Yum blatz, yum blatz Yum-biggity-blatz ♪ ♪ Come dance along to a Martian song ♪ ♪ Just move your feet You can't go wrong ♪ squealing ♪ Yum blatz, yum blatz Yum-biggity-blatz ♪ laughing Well, you and your friends have made this the best Martian Moon Festival ever. Thanks for coming to Mars, Earth Mickey. And thank you, too. Mickey Glad we could help you out, Martian Mickey. And if you ever need anything else, just send us another message. See you real soon! Oh! Welcome home, everybody. You made it! How do you like that? Everything on Mars worked out great. And we even brought you back a little something. What is it? What? Hot dogs? Not hot dogs, Donald. Yum blatz. Yummy yum blatz! Aw! What an out of this world day we've had. Come on, let's celebrate with the Yum Blatz... ...I mean, the Hot Dog Dance! They Might Be Giants: Hot Dog! ♪ Hot dog! ♪ ♪ Hot dog! ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity-dog ♪ ♪ Now, we got ears It's time for cheers ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog The problem's solved ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity-dog ♪ Mickey Thanks for helping us today at the clubhouse. Oh, I sure had fun. And I hope you did, too. And thanks for doing the Hot Dog Dance. Yeah! What a hot dog day! ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity-dog ♪ ♪ It's a brand new day What you waiting for? ♪ ♪ Get up, stretch out Stomp on the floor ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity-dog ♪ ♪ Hot dog, hot dog Hot diggity-dog ♪ ♪ We're splitting the scene We're full of beans ♪ ♪ So long for now from Mickey Mouse ♪ That's me. ♪ And the Mickey Mouse ♪ ♪ Clubhouse ♪♪ Aw, thanks for stopping by. End Credits Mickey Say, how many space travelers went to Mars today? Goofy Right, four. Minnie And Pete wanted three beans for each space traveler. Daisy So, do you remember how many beans we gave Pete altogether? Right, 12. Mickey See you later, space explorers. Category:Transcripts